A visit from the future
by theNewbieInLine
Summary: Team 7 were training and there Future selves showed up and the story goes on.  I'm not good at summaries, I'm new here and this is my first story. Please read.


_**Chapter 1- The visitors**_

_**~*At the training grounds*~**_

"Teme, why did you do that for?" Yelled Naruto, "Hn." answered Sasuke.

"Why you jerk! I'm gonna kick-"

"Naruto!" interrupted the pink-haired kunoichi. "Would you guys cut it out, I'm not in the mood to

listen to your stupid arguments."

"Sorry Sakura-chan, it's just that –teme always -"

"I get it Naruto *sigh* you don't need to explain to me about what happened, I can see clearly that he dunk your head on the lake again." Interrupted Sakura .

"Hmm…Sakura?" asked their sensei.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Did you sleep well last night? You don't look so good" asked Kakashi

"Actually I didn't, I got this weird dream last night that something un-expected's gonna happen today."

"**What! What's gonna happen today? Is grandma- Tsunade's gonna give the Hokage Title? Oh My G-"**

**SMACK**

"Shut up, dobe. You'r e so loud in the morning." Interrupted Sasuke.

" Yeah, Naruto stop being so loud and start training." Joined Sakura.

" Ok, Sorry" *anime tears starts to fall*

* * *

><p><strong>~* <strong>_**Sakura's POV*~**_

*sigh* What a dream last night. It was so totally unexpected; I mean It's so weird that your **FUTURE** self would go back to the past and starts attacking your team. I mean who does that? You **CAN'T **go back to the past. Oh well, let's just forget about that and start training.

**CHA!**

'**Yo, honey!'**

'Inner?'

'**Who do you think would it be , forehead?'**

'What do you want?'

'**Calm down sheesh, I just wanna talk about that dream of yours'**

'What about the dream?'

'**You know what never mind….You'll figure it out soon. Bu-bye, Saki!**

'Hey wai-!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>~* Normal POV*~<strong>_

"Sakura-chan watch out!"

A kunai was headed straight to Sakura and _Almost_ hitted her, thanks to Naruto she dodged it.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" asked Naruto

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Naruto!"

"No Problem!" thumbs up.

"Whose there?" yelled/asked Sasuke

Suddenly three figures appeared with a Black cloak and an ANBU mask. One of them is a female who wore an ANBU mask with cherry blossom petal designed on it, while the other two were male, one wore a white mask with an orange spiral designed on it while the other wore a mask with an Uchiha symbol on the right side.

"My, My, Sakura, you should really stop talking to your inner self and start paying attention to your surroundings." Answered the only female in the group, giggling.

"Wha- How'd you know? And most importantly, Who are you people?" asked the very confused kunoichi.

"You already know the answer, sweetie~ "

"What are talking about?" asked the enraged Sakura.

"Hey guys!" interrupted the man with the orange spiral mask.

All heads turned to him.

**Sweatdrop**

"Ok? So, you don't know us right?" Asked spiral face. (A/N: let's just call him that)

"Of course they don't, idiot." Answered the man with the Uchiha mask.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. And you 4 don't know that we know you very well from the inside out. Right?"

"Uh yeah." Answered the blonde idiot.

" Just get to the point already." Added the Uchiha brat.

"Calm down, sheesh. OK, since I'm a gentleman. Ladies first."

"Gentleman, huh? In your dreams. You just want to be the last one to be introduced so you can pull out a stunt." Said Uchiha face.

"What did you sa-?"

"Cut it out you guys."

"Ok, nice to see you so young again, Kakashi-sensei."

"Uh…thanks. Please continue."

"Very well, but first."

_They all took off their cloaks and masks._

"It's nice to see you all. My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 18 years old. The apprentice of Lady Tsunade, 2ND in command ANBU captain and head of the Konoha hospital."(Here's the outfit .com/#/d35esol refer to age 18)

"Sasuke Uchiha, 19 years old. ANBU captain and former apprentice of Orochimaru."( .com/#/d31mbb7 just refer to the age 21 outfit)

"**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, I'M 19 YEARS OLD. I'M THE 6****TH**** HOKAGE AND THE BOYFRIEND OF HINATA HYUUGA!"**( .com/gallery/?set=24504264&offset=48#/d3kne2p)

"Naruto, do you really have to mention your relationship status?" Asked Sakura.

"Of course Sakura-chan, It's not like you and -**OUCH! what did you do that for?"**

"Why don't you just shut up."answered Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

**SILENCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**WOW! THIS IS SO AMAZING! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? I'M GONNA BE THE 6****TH**** HOKAGE!" **yelled Naruto.

"Don't forget about Hinata!" Said the 6th Hokage.

"About that….ARE YOU JOKING ME?" asked Naruto?

"He's not fooling around, dobe" answered the young Uchiha.

"Oh! That's so cool. I know I have a crush on Hinata-chan, but I didn't know she likes me. Sakura-chan did you know?"

"It's so obvious you, Baka! Even Sasuke-kun knows"

"Huh! How?"

"Okay that's enough chit chat, Guys. How about we eat lunch at-" Sakura-dono (A/N: let's call the older one's –sempai and -dono)

"ICHIRAKU'S" interrupted both Naruto-sempai and Naruto.

"Ok?" added Sakura.

"Let's just go" Said Sasuke-sempai


End file.
